


A Gul, a chair and a confession

by TwistedSecret



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Confessions, Fingering, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Majority of the kink is chapter 2., Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Small amount of Spanking, Small amount of wax play, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSecret/pseuds/TwistedSecret
Summary: Garak and Julian meet for breakfast and discuss trying something new in the bedroom.My small addition to Kinktober. Please check tags before reading.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a writing a kinky themed fic. I don't have the time to do Kinktober properly, so I've just created an extra long fic containing a few different themes. I have tried to keep things semi mild but please heed the tags in case one of them not to your liking.
> 
> A great big thanks to [plain_and_simple_tailor (ectogeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/plain_and_simple_tailor) who helped with a few idea and Beta'd for me.

“Julian?” 

He's pulled back from his thoughts and guiltily shifts in his seat, not quite having been able to keep his mind from going back to the previous evening. Deep in thought, he hadn’t heard a word of what Garak had been saying. They are sitting in the empty replimat enjoying an early breakfast. Due to his early morning shifts they had yet to meet for breakfast together. Once in a while, like this morning, his shift would start later than usual and this rarity had allowed them to meet for their first breakfast together. 

“Sorry Garak, I was lost in thought. What did you say?” 

Looking at him with a rather curious expression he repeats, “I said, would you like to meet for dinner tonight?”

His lapse in concentration apparently forgiven, Garak smiles at him.

“Dinner sounds perfect. Would you like to come over mine after I’ve finished my shift?"

“Yes, that should work. I need some time to finish a garment first, so would around 1900 work for you?" Garak asks.

"Yes, that will work nicely for me. Gives me time to change and tidy up." Smirking at Garak, who constantly complains about him leaving clothing on the floor.

Finishing their breakfast in a comfortable silence, he ponders how to broach the subject he wants to discuss. Their relationship has been progressing nicely, but he wanted to try something different in the bedroom. Not that he was bored, far from it. Based on past experiences, it was always fun to spice things up a little, trying something new and unknown brought a thrilling excitement into the bedroom. The only worrying possibility was that Garak might not think the same way, might not be interested in trying something a little kinky. Just asking would cause no harm though, worst case he says no, and they carry on as they were. 

“There's something I've been wanting to discuss with you... I’m not quite sure how to ask... have you ever... have you ever tried...”

“My dear Julian, it’s not like you to be fumbling nervously over words. What has embarrassed you?” Garak smirks at him.

True enough, he hadn't been shy or timid around Garak since they had first gotten together, which was roughly six months ago, but as he wasn’t quite sure what Garak’s reaction might be, he now finds himself nervous. His worst fear is that Garak might not like the idea and be disgusted with him. Feeling it's best just to get it over with, he blurts it out. “Have you ever role played before?”

He wasn’t sure how Garak would respond to this. Perhaps nervously looking around at being asked something so intimate in a public setting. Perhaps he would be curious at the idea, or amused. The expression on Garak’s face is neutral though.

“I’m not familiar with the term, but I’m assuming from your embarrassment this is something sexual that humans partake in?”

Relieved that he wasn't being openly mocked or discouraged, he relaxes and excitedly leans forward towards Garak.

“Yes, it can be a form of foreplay or sex where you can act out sexual fantasies with your partner. It gives you the chance to be someone you're not, or to be put into a situation you wouldn't usually find yourself in. Some people might pretend to be someone else like a spy or interrogator.”

Glancing around to make sure no one can hear them Garak looks slightly amused “This sounds like something Quark would have a program for. Is that where you got the idea from? Don’t you think your little spy obsession is getting out of hand. It does sound appealing though, perhaps I could play doctor?" The look on his face is full of mischief. "I assume this is something that you would like to try together?”

Letting out a bark of laughter at Garak's response he blushes, it's definitely an interesting idea worth revisiting. Who would have thought he'd like the idea of playing doctor when he himself to this day had refused to be given a medical examination.

"You like the idea of playing doctor with me do you?" he teases.

Garak leans closer to him and cocks his head in thought. A sly smile comes over his face. "Perhaps I find the idea of teaching you a thing or two appealing."

With heat flooding his face he flushes in embarrassment, knowing that Garak could definitely teach him a thing or two, perhaps not in the field of medicine, but in the bedroom however...

Nervously clearing his throat he continues. "I've never tried role playing before but I've always been curious about it. I've never tried one of those programs Quark has. It's just something my old roommates from the Academy talked about. It might be exciting to be someone else for a change. Either taking control or having my control taken from me, both are appealing. Have you done anything like it before?" 

Taking a sip of his drink Garak studies him silently, as if considering his next words carefully.  
"I haven't tried anything similar to role playing before. I can't say that I've ever given up control before, or found the thought appealing." 

Feeling like that statement had meant to end with, 'until now' he lets the matter drop. They can always re-visit this discussion another time, especially as this is hardly the place to be having it.

Instead he goes on to explain the different types of role playing themes and scenarios, and that some people use safe words to make sure things stay safe and consenting. 

Garak listens with rapt attention taking every word in. “The idea sounds intriguing, and I perhaps wouldn’t mind trying this with you sometime.”

Smiling with relief that they will discuss this again another time, they return to their breakfast before parting ways for the day.


	2. A Misunderstanding

Fourteen hours later he's furiously transferring dishes of cold food back into the replicator. The room is hot, almost verging on too hot for him. In advance of Garak's arrival he’d turned the heat up and set the lights to the lowest setting casting the room into near darkness. The room is bathed in the soft yellow glow of flickering candles that are placed along the table on an intricate wooden arch, and across the shelving that lines the walls. It's beautiful, romantic and just what Garak deserves. 

He'd spared no expense on tonight, he'd even managed to procure Garak’s favourite Kanar which sat within a crystal decanter at the centre of the table. The table is lined in a sheer black lace runner that hangs over the ends of the table and shimmers in the low light. The place settings are matching sparkling woven black mats which also shimmer in the low light.

After an hour, he’d become worried and tried to call Garak, but received no answer to his call.

After two hours, he'd called him again, but still got no answer. Asking the computer to locate Garak, he found he was still within his shop. 

After three hours, he’d called him yet again and resorted to also sending a message via his pad. Ten minutes later he received the simple response, “Running late.”

After four hours, he was angry, tired, hungry and much too hot. 

His shirt sticks to his warm damp body like a second layer of skin. All the effort to set, and programme their food order, and it’s completely wasted. He had prepared an arrangement of seafood dishes for them to try, thinking that this might be the one type of earth fare that might meet with Garak’s approval. 

Slamming the dishes into the replicator with more force than necessary in his anger, he almost misses the door softly closing behind him.

“It’s about bloody–” Turning around his angry greeting is forgotten, the dish he’s holding slips from his fingers and crashes to the floor. Sauce splatters across the floor, coating the carpet and across the bottom of his trousers. He doesn't even notice though, too caught up in the image that's stood in front of him.

Garak stands just within the threshold of the doors wearing an expression he's never seen directed at him before. The usual soft warm features are now transformed into a mask of anger. Lips pressed together in a tight thin line, the usual pale grey almost white under the pressure. The warm blue eyes are pinched looking at him with a cold accessing look. The spilled food is now lying forgotten on the floor, soaking into the carpet.

Garak's wearing black slim fitted trousers with a thick padding covering the outside of his legs. Over this are black leather knee high boots with a rough pebbled texture. Covering his chest is a heavy triangular chest armour that comes down into a point at the front. A division strip sits on the right with intricate Cardassian letters, which he assumes displays the rank or title. Like his legs, his arms are also clad in the thick padding. A holster with a disruptor pistol is fixed low on his waist, and upon his wrist is a communicator device. The finished ensemble makes him look strong, powerful, and dare he think it, incredibly alluring.

Military armour. Garak had come clad in the full central command uniform, and he looked incredible. Rendered dumb, all he could think was ‘he's wearing military uniform.’

Completely stunned he stands there speechless, taking in the vision that stands mere meters in front of him. 

“How dare you act with so little regard towards me. I expected more from you Julian, but you're just like all the other Terrans aren't you.” Garak’s voice is laced with venom as he slowly advances on him from across the room.

With a slight panicked exhale, he’d quite forgotten Garak had appeared to be angry with him. He takes an involuntary step backwards maintaining the distance between them, until he hits the table and he's forced to stop, while Garak presses ever closer towards him. 

“What no sarcastic comment for me, Julian? You usually have an answer for everything,” Garak snarls at him. 

Nervous now that they stand only a foot apart, he wonders what he's done to cause such anger. Was this his Garak? Had something happened since this morning after they had parted ways? Searching Garak’s face, he sees none of the gentle loving expressions he's come to love and cherish. He can't recall a single time that Garak had called him a Terran before tonight.

“Why so quiet Julian? How did you expect me to act after what you’ve done? I might have let this sort of thing slide in the past, but no longer will you make a mockery of me and get away with it.” Garak doesn't move any closer to him, but his body barely contains his anger. 

Still frozen to the spot he can’t remember having done anything to cause this level of anger. Even what he’d done last night wouldn’t come close to causing this. “Garak I don’t know what you think I've done but–”

“Quiet,” Garak commands him sternly. His expression changes from anger, into one of cruel amusement, sending a shiver across his skin despite the stifling heat of the room. 

"Remove your clothing."

Shocked and frozen to the spot, trying to comprehend the order he just heard, he doesn’t move. Suddenly his arm is tightly grasped, and he’s pulled to stand in the centre of the room.

"Strip." That one word said with such anger has him shifting backwards, trying to free himself from the hand holding him in place. The hand tightens, and he's forced to remain where he is.

“Julian, I won't ask twice.”

There is no trace of kindness in Garak’s expression. His face and body is a mask of cold anger. He doesn't know the person in front of him. Could something have happened to Garak, and he'd been replaced by a shapeshifter, or worse was this Garak from the mirror universe somehow in his quarters. Both possibilities fill him with dread. 

The hand releases him, and he nervously pulls his uniform down his arms, and pushes it over his hips, then lets it fall to the floor. Stepping out of it he's left standing in just his boxers. Crossing his arms over his chest in a last attempt to preserve some dignity, he glares at Garak. 

“Remove everything, Julian.” His name from Garak's mouth usually fills him with a giddy pleasure. Now it sounds cold and detached, verging on cruel. 

With apprehension he slides his thumb under his waistband, and reluctantly pushes his last article of clothing down over his hips to pool by his feet. Stepping out of it, he stands awkwardly looking at the floor. His last hopes of this being his Garak fade, when his clothes are kicked aside by a black leather boot. Garak would never treat his clothing like that, even if it was his uniform which he found time to complain about far too often.

Garak slowly paces around him taking him in, in all his naked glory. It’s now that he realises that Garak is actually enjoying this. Enjoying his fear, unease and humiliation. The scales above the low cut uniform are tinged a darker grey than when he’d first arrived. Garak is becoming aroused by this.

Garak moves and pulls across a heavy armchair into the middle of the room. It's large and deep, with vintage wooden arms and legs. It's his favourite reading chair. 

“Sit in the chair.” Garak commands. 

Not knowing what else to do he lowers himself into the chair. It's angled back for comfort, but it just leaves him feeling more vulnerable than ever. Laid back at an angle staring up into Garak’s angry blue eyes.

Garak slowly circles him like a predator, taking him in, searching for a weakness. He feels like prey being stalked, hunted. His movements are slow and precise like he's done this often and is considering every outcome. Watching for every shift in muscle, predicting his next move.

Stopping to stand in front of him, Garak reaches behind himself and pulls out two lengths of gold silk from within his armour, and his heart lurches in panic at the sight of them. Are these meant to restrain him? Realising the danger these two lengths of material represent, he realises he might need to fight Garak off. He can’t allow Garak to render him helpless. Just as he’s tensing getting ready to bolt, Garak speaks again.

“I wouldn’t move if I was you Julian. I’m much stronger and faster than you. I’m also extensively trained in combat, with a much higher pain threshold. Your efforts would be pointless and only cost you in the end.” Although this is said more softly, it’s still interlaced with the earlier anger.

Weighing his options, he looks at Garak. Although hidden underneath the armour, his muscles ripple and tense with his movements, showing how powerful and strong Garak most likely is. Like his own Garak, this version also has a slightly plump middle from a slight over indulgence in the finer things in life. Could this mean that his reflexes and training had been left neglected, giving him a fighting chance of overpowering him? 

His enhancements had not just enhanced his brain, but also his speed, strength and coordination. This had left him more powerful, and a better fighter than the average human. His version of Garak knew about his enhancements, but had never seen or felt them in action, never felt how much strength he had hidden beneath the surface. If this was mirror Garak then his enhancements would take him by surprise and come as a shock, giving him a small advantage. 

He knew about the cruelty of the mirror version of Garak. If this indeed was him, the last thing he could allow to happen was to be bound to a chair at his mercy. He liked to play with his victims, often setting violent and brutal punishments for the slightest of infractions. Killing or maiming his captives for the sheer joy of it. He's a sadistic and cruel version of his Garak. 

Stripped naked with nothing to use as a possible weapon he doesn't have many options, only his hands and feet. Fighting from his current position wasn't ideal. With limited mobility he's unable to get a proper fighting stance, no way to use his body's momentum to put force behind a punch. The next best option would be to use his feet to momentarily stun Garak, giving him a chance to get to his feet where he's better able to protect himself.

Biting back his fear he forces himself to relax, and using his hands, he braces himself against the chair, and as Garak leans in towards him, he kicks out aiming at Garak's shins.

With a huff of pain Garak stumbles backwards. It's the opening he needs and he lurches to his feet, and using his momentum he forces Garak sideways, and with a well aimed swipe of his foot Garak falls to the floor. Following him down he lands on top of him, hands holding Garak's against the floor. 

Shocked blue eyes stare up at him, he hadn't expected to be pinned down so easily. They’re both panting in the silent room, catching their breath.

One of Garak's legs moves and traps one of his. Garak's other leg braces against his side, and suddenly he loses his balance, and is flipped underneath. Arms pinned beside his face in a mirror of their earlier position. 

Garak settles above him using his weight to keep him pinned. "Your strength took me by surprise, my dear, I hadn't counted on that. As fun as this is, I don't want to accidentally hurt you. Shouldn't we have chosen a safe word before things got physical?"

For a moment he doesn’t think he’s heard correctly. Had he just asked for a safe word?

With dawning comprehension as to what's happening, he relaxes slightly. Everything slowly begins to click into place. The discussion this morning about role playing, Garak’s amusement and curiosity over the different styles of roleplay, and even laughing at the Victim/Interrogator roles. Was this Garak’s misguided attempt to role play? He can’t help letting out a relieved bark of laughter. Although they didn’t discuss it, he had assumed they would discuss the matter again and make a plan before actually trying anything out. They should definitely have discussed safe words before they started, just to be safe.

“For christ sake Garak. You could have given me some prior warning as to what you were planning. You scared the life out of me. I actually thought you were the mirror Garak, or a bloody shapeshifter. I thought you were going to hurt me. And I… I tried to hurt you,” he confesses, worrying that his kick to Garak's shins might have hurt him.

Garak’s smile changes into one of concern. “I’m sorry my dear, I thought this was what you meant this morning when we discussed this. I'm fine, you caused me no harm. Have I hurt you though? Do you want me to stop?” he finishes nervously. There is no trace of the angry expression, just a worried nervous look now. Shifting backwards, Garak starts to get up. 

His heart sinks at the sight of Garak looking worried. He didn't want Garak worried over a misunderstanding. It certainly wasn’t his fault they hadn’t fully discussed this. It was just a misunderstanding and it hadn’t caused any harm. 

Tightening his hand around Garak's he holds him in place.

“No no, it’s fine. You definitely didn’t do anything wrong. I just thought we would talk about it again first before doing anything, so we both know what to expect. I’m happy to carry on, unless- unless you don’t want to?” he finishes lamely.

Leaning down Garak places a soft gentle kiss on his lips. “As long as you are sure and comfortable, then yes, I am happy to continue this.”

Garak doesn't move though, just continues to pin him down, staring into his eyes with a small smile on his lips. 

Blushing with realisation at the position he's in. Naked, pinned beneath a fully clothed Garak. 

Garak leans towards him and gives him another longer, deeper kiss before pulling away and standing up. Looking down at him he holds his hand out.

Taking his hand, he's pulled up from the floor and directed to sit in the chair once again. 

Straightening up and resuming his original expression he repeats his last question.

“What’s your safe word?”

He’d never used safe words before now. Thinking he should probably pick something simple and easy to remember. Thinking for a moment then replying, “Red.”

Garak straightens to stand in front of him again. 

Leaning forwards Garak places his wrists onto the arms of the chair, and collects the discarded silk. Wrapping it around his wrists, holding him in place. The silk is cool and soft on his wrists even though the material is wrapped tightly and tied off in a knot. 

Garak reaches behind himself again, and pulls out two more lengths of the gold silk, and proceeds to push his thighs apart, and fixes the silk just below his knees to the chair’s legs. It’s a wide large chair so his legs are widely spread leaving him entirely on display, balls and cock lying soft and exposed between his legs. It was rather arousing to be rendered helpless to his lover’s whims, not knowing what pleasure awaited him as he sat exposed and nervous.

Now that he’s not in fear of his life, he takes in what Garak is wearing. Although slightly tighter on him, the military outfit is flattering on Garak’s figure, and dare he think it, very arousing. He can't help wondering what it would be like to ride Garak with him wearing this. Or pinned beneath him, hands clasped together in passion. It’s probably possible if he pulled the trousers down slightly for better access. 

Again his thoughts guiltily flicker back to what he’d done last night. He’s drawn back to himself when hands are placed on his shoulders.

“I know what you did but I want to hear you say it.”

What could that possibly mean. He hadn’t done anything had he? There was no way he could know about last night. He’d been careful, so very careful. This must be a part of the game. “I don’t know what you want from me, I haven’t done anything.” 

“Confess, or we do this the hard way.” Garak runs a single fingernail down his chest, and over a hardened nipple. It’s sharper than he thought it would be, and leaves a raised red line on his skin. Stiffening at the feeling and letting out a gasp when the touch crosses his nipple, he tries to shift on the chair. Not wanting to show he’s actually enjoying this already he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. 

“You liked that,” comes the smug voice before repeating the gesture with both hands this time. The painful scratch across both nipples sends a shock of pleasure through his body making his toes curl. The nails trail down his chest again and it takes everything in him not to arch up into the touch. The hands continue to glide further down and caress the tuft of hair between his legs, before one of them envelops his semi hard cock. The hand doesn’t move just keeps a gentle hold on him. He's not sure what's worse, not having the stimulation, or knowing he's becoming more aroused even with the lack of movement.

The free hand runs a nail down his ribs towards his navel, and he bucks at the feeling which causes the hand grasping him to move giving him that much needed friction, and suddenly he's even more aroused.

“Confess, Julian.”

“I have nothing to confess,” he stubbornly replies

“As you wish, the harder way it is then.” Removing his hand Garak moves towards the table, and scans across it in thought. His fingers trail across the different utensils that he had yet to clear away. Picking up a wooden serving spoon, Garak studies it for a moment running his fingers across it before returning to him. 

“Have you ever felt the sting of wood against skin?”

Blushing he shakes his head in answer.

“I thought as much. Perhaps if you had been disciplined as a child you wouldn't be in this situation.”

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against a sarcastic retort, he stays silent.

His eyes fly open when the gentle touch of smooth wood slides across his outer thigh, making its way up and across, to slide back down the sensitive skin between his legs. Looking up he meets Garsk’s gaze, finding him coolly watching him. It slides up again taking the same path as before and he wonders what he’s waiting for. The wait has him on edge, every nerve on high alert waiting for the inevitable. Refusing to look down and watch, he maintains eye contact with Garak.

A sudden sharp sting just above his knee has him crying out and pulling at his restraints. He barely has time for the sting to fade before another lands further up his thigh. Blushing and panting he maintains eye contact with Garak, knowing he was becoming yet more aroused but still refusing to look down and acknowledge it. The third hit lands on the inside of his thigh, and before he can stop himself he lets out a moan. He's barely allowed a breath before two more land on the same spot, and this time he loudly cries out at the intense feeling. It wasn’t a hard strike but it was enough to cause a harsh sting. He doesn’t need to look down to know he's rock hard and leaking precome. 

Flushed with arousal, he breaks eye contact, embarrassed by Garak's knowing amused expression. Garak had known all along he would enjoy this, before even he had realised it.

His breath is quick and panting with his excitement and arousal. 

“Tell me what happened, Julian.”

“I’ve already told you I haven’t done anything.”

Garak looks at him before moving back to the table, and places the spoon back onto the surface. Again he accesses the table before carefully removing a single candle. “I must thank you for these Julian. Although beautiful, I’m sure I can find another use for this.” Moving back to stand in front of him, Garak takes in his stubborn expression.

He just knew what he was going to do with that candle. They had talked briefly about the use of wax and ice this morning. Garak had not liked the idea of ice, but had been quite curious about the wax. Although quite open to the idea he had never tried it before.

“One last chance, tell me what you did.”

He stays silent daring him on. 

The first drop, like the spoon, falls mid thigh. The mild burning sting causes him to flinch and gasp. The second and third drops fall in quick succession on his inner thigh, again these feel only slightly painful. 

He meets Garak’s eyes, and between them they watch the candle being lowered closer to the skin. He can feel the slight heat now that it’s closer. A drop falls on his inner thigh again and this time it's painful, but there is also a surprising pleasure that he hadn’t expected to feel. 

The candle moves towards his chest now and with great accuracy a single large drop of wax drops onto his nipple. His startled cry rings out loud in the room. Another three drops of wax fall directly on top of the first, and causes it to roll off his nipple and down onto his chest. The mixture of pain and pleasure was exquisite, he now stands at full mast bobbing with each uncontrolled jerk of his body. It’s both too much and not enough. 

“Confess, Julian.”

“I don't know what you want me to confess. I haven't done anything.”

“Nothing happened last night then?” He froze. Surly Garak couldn't know already. Staying silent, he simply stared back in feigned confusion. 

Moving the candle down his body slowly to settle directly over his penis, this time he asks again more softly “Are you sure Julian. I’m not sure you will enjoy wax here.”

Flushing and looking between the candle and Garak he doesn’t answer. He must be quite the picture, wide eyes, panting, mouth agape and a rock hard penis between his legs, dripping precome over the seat.

The next drop that falls he watches in what feels like slow motion. It connects with his cock, and he hisses jerking in his bonds. Two more drops fall and connect with his cock, and he's openly moaning and loudly crying out in both pain and pleasure. He’s close enough to come now. He’d just need a few jerks to find release.

Garak pauses and looks at him with a questioning look. Glancing down the candle now sits above his exposed, flushed, and leaking cock head. 

He's so hard it hurts. What would wax feel like there... Would it still be pleasurable, or just simply painful? Not sure if he is ready to find out he mutters out a reply. “I killed your plant.”

“What was that Julian I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I accidentally killed your plant.”

Garak moves back to the table and places the candle back into the holder. Returning to stand in front of him. "Julian, Julian, Julian. Is it not time to be entirely truthful with me now?"

Frozen he stays silent.

Garak reaches behind himself again and pulls out a small tub from within his armour, that seems to have a paste contained within. Though feeling quite uncomfortable with arousal, fear and some confusion he can't help wondering how many items are stashed away within that outfit. 

“I don't understand,” he says simply.

“Yes Julian, I thought this might confuse you. Are you aware that some plants when crushed or cut release a scent quite distinctive to a Cardassian? From your confusion I'm assuming not. I might have believed your story about killing my plant if it wasn't for the smell of your bed. Are you aware that when you ingest this plant, it works it's way into your system, and will leave through the pores of your skin? It has a faint odor that you released as you rolled around your bed all night. Tell me Julian, did you enjoy the aphrodisiac qualities? You see, I really am curious, especially since the way in which you used it was wrong as you wouldn't have felt the effects fully."

Flushing even further, he meets Garak’s gaze. There is no anger, but amusement in those blue eyes.

"Oh Julian, I think I need to teach you a thing or two about how to use this in an effective way. What better time than when you're at my mercy." 

Garak’s smile is delighted and hungry, and he wonders just what he's gotten himself into by suggesting they try this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed everything so far. Lots more fun stuff to come.
> 
> A great big thanks to [plain_and_simple_tailor (ectogeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/plain_and_simple_tailor) who helped with a few idea and Beta'd for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments definitely appreciated as I was a little apprehensive about posting this type of theme.


	3. Chapter 3

Garak smiles down at him with an air of smugness, eyes alight with an excitement for a game that has Julian both nervous and excited. 

With a cheeky expression he peers up at Garak. “You’re going to teach me a lesson, with what, a tub of cream?”

Garak’s smile turns warm with understanding. “Covering your nervousness with jokes won't work this time Julian. I know you quite well by now my dear. To answer your question, yes, I am, though an enjoyable one I hope.” 

Rolling the little tub between his fingers Garak smiles to himself, lost in a memory. 

“I have only indulged in this"—Garak raises the tub in emphasis—"a handful of times. Imagine that every touch and caress sends pure pleasure across your nerves, slowly building within you until you are brought to the precipice between intense pleasure and orgasm. Now, imagine being on that precipice, on the edge of orgasm and yet somehow it continues to build, further and further, and yet still not able to achieve release. It lasts what feels like hours, when in reality, it's not much time at all. When you finally do find release...” Garak trails off with a wistful look. “Needless to say, when made correctly, the properties of this substance are similar to what humans call aphrodisiacs.” 

Garak stares unseeingly ahead, with a lustful faraway look in his eyes, as if remembering some long-forgotten dream. Lost in his memories, Garak paints quite the picture indeed. 

Focusing back on Julian, Garak pockets the tub and leans in, gently peeling off the dried wax from his nipples and caressing the skin beneath. The newly freed skin beneath has been left tender and sensitive, enhancing Garak’s teasing touch, light enough that it’s on the verge of tickling, to be immensely pleasurable. But even Garak's distracting caresses are not enough to truly keep Julian distracted from their conversation. He wants Garak to continue with his explanation.

The effects Garak had described sound incredible, and his awed expression conveys this. Most likely a picture of lust and excitement on his features. It doesn’t help that his erection hasn’t abated during Garak’s little speech. If possible - it feels even harder than before.

Seemingly pleased at his reaction, Garak smirks. “You like the sound of it then?”

Before he has a chance to respond he lets out a small squeak of surprise as Garak leans in and licks a slow stripe across a nipple, then pulls back slightly to gently blow across the now stiffened peak, if possible it stiffens even further. Using a hand Garak pays attention to the other nipple, rolling it gently between his fingers whilst resuming his ministrations with his mouth.

Moaning and arching forward he presses himself closer into the waiting mouth and fingers, increasing the pressure against his skin. 

He lets out a small moan at the increased pleasure from the touch, feeling Garak apply a firmer suction against his skin.

"Julian?" Garak prompts pulling away.

“Hmm?” 

“I asked if you liked the sound of it?” he asks again before latching back on and sucking the pert nipple back into his mouth. 

“Oh. Yes - Yes it does sound wonderful, in fact, it sounds very similar to edging", Garak's mouth leaves him breathless, nearly causing him to lose his train of thought. "but - but if it’s as good as you say, why haven’t you used it more often?"

Garak leans back to meet his eyes with a curious look. "Edging? I've not heard of the term before," Garak responds ignoring the second question. He pulls away and runs his fingers down Julian’s torso, lightly skimming his nails down to stop above his navel. 

"It’s—oh—it’s a human sexual term. Edging is like the effects you described but—” Garak’s fingers continue with his teasing, fingers lightly running across his stomach and at times coming to stop and play with the light splattering of hair surrounding his navel. Playing with it as if mesmerised by it. “It— It involves bringing yourself to the edge of orgasm—Ah—. You would stop and then start again—” 

Garak, as if thinking that his teasing caresses aren’t distracting enough to Julian, moves his fingers further down before stopping above his groin to continue his attentions. His fingers move along the crease at the top of his legs, applying pressure as if giving a massage. 

Taking a breath and looking away in the hopes of clearing his mind and gaining some much-needed focus that he has all but lost, he’s determined to finish his explanation. “You— you repeat this as much as you want or can take before allowing yourself to reach orgasm. The result of this is heightened pleasure, longer and more intense orgasm. It's supposed to be incredible."

"You've never tried it before then?" 

“No, I haven’t.” Oh, he’d certainly wanted to, thought about it on multiple occasions. If only he'd had the balls to try, to see what it would feel like. To reach the point of release, time and time again, and to then experience that final release which tips you over the edge into orgasm, which is rumoured to feel phenomenal. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried before if the idea held appeal for you. Is it frowned upon in human culture?” 

Julian lets out a snort. .Throughout human history, certain sexual acts had been perceived as deviant by various cultures, however edging likely wouldn't be anywhere near the top of any of those lists. In fact, Julian could think of a few other things that would once have been considered much more taboo that he might also like to try with Garak someday...

"Julian?" Garak prompts, seeming to find amusement at him being distracted again.

"No, no, nothing like that. I always meant to try it. I didn't want to try on my own, I wanted to share the experience with someone, but no one I have been involved with seemed right. I wanted it to be with someone more meaningful." Blushing at his honesty, he meets Garak's eyes again.

"I love you too, my dear Julian."

Julian's face splits into a huge grin. Oh, how easily Garak says these three words, when a little over a year ago, he found them so hard to say. He'd dodged around the issue for years before finally admitting to himself and Julian how he felt. Those three simple words still spread warmth through him, even a year since first hearing them.

“Based on your explanation, edging is different from the effects of this substance. With edging you are left with some level of control to decide when to achieve release. Although perhaps a small difference, it’s one I wouldn't take lightly.”

"What do you mean?"

His breath catches again as Garak moves to settle between his parted legs running his fingertips lightly along his skin. He starts removing the wax that has run down between his thighs. Peeling each piece off and giving a small chaste kiss to each spot before moving onto the next.

"Like I said, you're held on the edge of orgasm for what feels like ages. Nothing you can do but wait. It’s entirely out of your control.”

Reaching the edge of orgasm and the feeling just before you come, he had always found to be such a pleasurable feeling. Being left in this heightened pleasure should be incredible, right? Wouldn’t pleasure lasting longer just mean you would get to enjoy it for longer?

Garak, feeling he hasn’t quite gotten his point across continues. "You wanted to know why I haven’t tried this very often? Well that would be for two reasons doctor. Firstly, a seedling is near impossible to obtain, and a mature plant is rarer still, and thus, very costly to purchase either. The few that have been able to procure it find it hard to grow. It's especially hard to grow in a cold, dry environment such as this station. Even with the atmospheric controls in my quarters, it’s been a challenge. Those that manage to procure a plant must also be careful as within Cardassian space it's illegal and a banned substance. When mixed and ingested in its pure state it can have hallucinogenic effects. The last thing one wants to be doing is unknowingly confessing state secrets."

Letting out a snort of agreement, he can't help but agree with Garak. 

"Secondly, doctor, like I said you are left on the edge. It might sound pleasurable to you, but I can assure you it's the most frustrating experience I have endured. You're held in suspense for so long the pleasure becomes too intense. You would do anything for that release.”

Finally, Garak’s fingers move to where he’s desperate to feel them, removing the last few pieces of wax from his aching cock. Looking down he’s embarrassed to see that he has been steadily leaking precum, and the seat beneath him is damp and glistening from his arousal. With some effort he meets Garak’s gaze. 

Looking into his eyes, Garak hesitates and appears to come to a decision. "If we use this, you won't be able to achieve release, no matter how desperately you try, until it has run its course. I want you to be certain, Julian. I don’t want you to end up regretting this."

Garak’s voice is earnest and it takes him a second to register the gravity of Garak’s concern.

"Is it worth it?" he responds.

"In my opinion, it's worth experiencing this once in your life. The release at the end is worth the wait. It's something for the bucket list, as you humans might say."

With a moment's hesitation, he nods. "Yes. Yes alright, I want to try it then." He's nervous, but underneath the nervousness is excitement. Excitement to give over his control to Garak. Trusting Garak with his pleasure. Is there anything more erotic in willingly giving yourself up and allowing yourself to be at another’s mercy. To give them your complete trust.

No, he didn't think there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken soo long to get up. I do however have most of the next chapter written. I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon.
> 
> A great big thanks to plain_and_simple_tailor (ectogeo) who helped with a few idea's and Beta'd for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments definitely appreciated.


End file.
